


expensive hobby

by firstrealcrush



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Prostitution, Smut, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 11:40:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firstrealcrush/pseuds/firstrealcrush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>louis is in need of money and harry is willing to give him that (and more)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Louis sighed as he leaned against the brick wall behind him. It was getting dark and he didn’t have many clients today. Not that he was proud of his job. He didn’t exactly plan on becoming a prostitute when he was little. But as everything crashed down for him, he had no choice. He was living with his mate Zayn in his apartment, but whenever Zayn offered him help, Louis’d refuse because he wanted to make his own money. He was twenty years old, for God’s sake. Louis sighed as he pulled out the pack of cigarettes and pulled out one of them, placing it between his lips and lighting it up. He hated the habbit that he’d picked up from Zayn, but it helped with the stress and he’d gotten used to it by now anyways. Louis leaned his head back against the wall and let out a puff of smoke, watching it form into a smoky cloud as he stared up at the dark sky, filled with stars and the full moon.

Harry pulled around the corner in his range rover, not expecting to see what he did. A man, a little older than himself, smoking against a brick wall. The man was most obviously a prostitute, which did something to Harry’s stomach, he felt a tightening. He parked right in front of the man, waiting for him to walk over and open the door.

Louis let out a puff of smoke, just as a range rover parked in front of him. He raised an eyebrow, but didn’t say anything, already gotten used to that. He dropped the cigarette onto the ground and stepped on it, before running a hand through his feathery fringe and walking over to the passenger seat, hopping in lazily.

 ”Hi” Harry called, taking in the appearance of the man beside him.

“Hey,” Louis replied, glancing at the boy. He didn’t look much younger than Louis himself. Maybe a year or two. Louis settled against the seat and turned his gaze back to looking out of the window.

A few minutes and one awkward car ride later, they arrived at Harry’s house. “This is it.” He said, getting out of the range rover and walking towards the door.

Louis couldn’t help but to stare at the house with slightly wide eyes, before hopping out aswell and following the curly lad.

Harry unlocked the door and dropped all his things, sighing as he stripped himself. “I’ve been horny all day, i saw you at just the right time. I think i was about to explode.” Harry finishes talking as he takes off his pants, standing in front of Louis in his boxers.

 Louis laughed a bit as he kicked off his shoes and shrugged off his jacket, walking towards the younger boy. “Is that true?” He grinned, leaning up a bit and pressing a kiss just below his ear.

“Yes.” He said, tugging at the stranger’s shirt.

“Then you’re lucky you found me,” Louis grinned again as he pulled his shirt over his head and dropped it onto the floor, before moving down to undo his belt.

Harry stared at him in delight, biting his lip as he palmed himself over his boxers.

Louis easily undid his belt and pulled the zipper down, dropping his jeans onto the floor. He placed his hands onto slightly taller boy’s hips, gripping them, as he bit down on his neck lightly.

“Let’s t-take this to my bed.” Harry says, leading the boy to his bedroom.

“Yeah, that’d be a bit better,” Louis chuckled as he fell onto the bed on his back, propping himself up on his elbows.

Harry rummages through a drawer before pulling out some lube. “So, whose doing who?” He asks.

Louis shrugged. “Whichever you prefer,” He replied as he watched the boy, tilting his head to the side a bit.

“In that case, you lube up.” He said, tossing the bottle to the older boy and smirking.

Louis laughed and nodded, before wiggling out of his boxers, dropping them onto the floor beside the bed and opening the bottle, squirting some of the lube onto his fingers.

Harry stared intently. “Fuck, you’re big.” He said, pulling off his own boxers.

 ”What, can’t handle it?” Louis grinned as he coated his cock in lube, staring up at the younger boy.

“Never said that..” Harry managed out, starting to jack himself off.

Louis’ lips curved into a smirk, before he pushed the boy onto his back on the bed and settled between his legs.

Harry bit down on his lip and stared at the older boy.

“Sorry if it hurts,” Louis grinned and positioned himself slightly, before slowly pushing into the boy beneath him.

“F-fuckk..” Harry groans, removing his hand from his cock.

Louis just grinned, placing his hands on the boy’s hips, before starting to thrust in and out, slowly at first.

“F-faster” Harry said, grabbing the sheets on the bed.

Louis nodded, panting slightly as he sped up , his bottom lip caught between his teeth roughly.

“A-ah fuck..I’m a-almost..” and harry reached back down for his cock, pumping it fast.

Louis moaned softly, speeding up even more if that was even possible, pounding into the younger boy.

“F-fuck!” Harry yelled, as he released himself onto his chest.

Louis followed soon after, moaning loudly before collapsing ontop of the boy, completely breathless.

Harry’s eyes were clenched shut, his breathing hadn’t returned to normal yet. “That..”

“You’re welcome,” Louis breathed, before sitting up slowly on the edge of the bed, reaching for his boxers.

“So, uh, how much..?” Harry asked awkwardly.

Louis shrugged. “How much do you think it was worth,” Louis replied as he pulled his boxers on.

“Well in that case.” Harry smiled, reaching into his wallet and pulling out three 100$ bills. “Buy yourself something nice.”

Louis laughed as he took the money, grinning at the boy. “Yeah, thanks. Glad you liked it,” He said, before walking out of the room to gather his clothes.

Harry pulled on some pajama pants and walked after the boy. “Hey, do you need a ride to, um, wherever?”

Louis shrugged as he picked up his shirt and pulled it over his head. “Uh, not really. I live just about.. Like, somewhere. I don’t know. This is the fancy area of the city, which I don’t go to a lot so,” Louis smiled and shrugged again.

“So in other words yes you need a ride.” Harry pulled on a shirt and grabbed his keys. “Where to?”

“You can just take me to the same place you found me,” Louis replied, pulling on his jeans and jacket, before putting on his shoes aswell.

“Alright, if thats what you want.” Harry said, slipping out the door and into his range rover.

Louis followed him and yawned slightly, settling against the seat with a sleepy look.

“You sure you don’t just want me to bring you to your house or something? You look tired..”

“Yeah, got a job to do, sweetcheeks,” Louis chuckled, poking the boy’s cheek, before yawning again.

“It’s already getting late, we wouldn’t want you sleeping on the corner would we?”

Louis rolled his eyes, but nodded. “Fine, fine. I don’t live that far away from that corner though.”

“Well show me where your house is so i can drop you off..” Harry says, poking at Louis’ cheek.

“So just around that corner and then a bit further.” Louis said and pointed at one of the buildings then. “Yep, that one. There’s my flat.”

“Alright.” Harry said, parking his car. “I, er, uh, bye.” Harry said awkwardly.

“Yeah, bye.” Louis smiled a bit as he jumped out of the car and walked towards the building, hands shoved into his pockets.

Harry drove back home, climbed into bed, and slept until tomorrow. He had a plan. Go back to that corner, pick up that prostitute, and fuck him senseless.


	2. expensive hobby pt.2

The next night, Louis stood at the same corner, smoking yet another cigarette, as usual. He yawned a bit, scartching the back of his neck.

Harry pulled around in his range rover, and parked in the same spot, waiting for the man to climb into his car.

Louis raised an eyebrow again, as he climbed into the car. “Didn’t tire you out enough last night?”

 ”I was tired, slept it off.” He said, smirking.

Louis chuckled as he leaned his head against the window. “So you came back for more,” He grinned. “I’m glad. You pay good money.”

“Well, what can i say? I’ve got the money, i’m not using it on anything better.” He said, pulling into his drive way.

“True,” Louis shrugged as he jumped out of the car and walked to the same house he had last night.

“We’re doing things differently tonight.” Harry said roughly, pulling off his clothes.

“Yeah?” Louis chuckled as he watched the younger boy, crossing his arms over his chest. “I’d like to see that.”

“Come on, my room.” He said, running to his bedside drawer and lubing up his cock.

Louis followed and layed down onto the bed again. “So that’s how it’s going to be tonight, eh?” Louis chuckled.

“Sh.” Harry toyed, pinning Louis down by the wrists and pushing into him slowly.

Louis gasped, his head falling back against the pillow as he struggled a bit against Harry’s grip. “Fuck.”

Harry pulled all the way out before slamming back in, quickening his pace.

Louis moaned loudly, arching his back off the bed. “Fuck, yes. Faster.” He breathed, biting his lower lip.

Harry pinned his wrists down harder and thrusted faster. “F-fuck.”

“Fuck, shit, cunt, fuck,” Louis cursed, moving his hips down to meet Harry’s movements.”I’m.. Fuck, not going to last.”

“M-me either..” Harry’s thrusts got sloppy, going even faster, before he finally came inside of the older boy.

Louis gripped the pillow tightly as he arched his back and came all over his chest, moaning loudly.

“Fuck” Harry pants, collapsing on the older boy.

Louis closed his eyes, breathing heavily.

Harry chuckled. “You okay?”

“Yeah. I’ll be sore as shit tomorrow, but I’m okay,” Louis mumbled, opening his eyes slowly and staring at the ceiling.

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” Harry said, rolling over and putting his hands behind his head.

“Yeah,” Louis nodded and looked down at his chest, scrunching up his nose a bit. “Do you have a napkin on anything?”

Harry chuckled, reaching into his bedside drawer and pulling out a tissue. “Knock yourself out.” He said before throwing it to him.

“Thanks,” Louis replied and wiped his chest, before standing up again and stretching his arms. He padded out of the room and to the kitchen, opening the fridge.

Harry followed after him and stared in aw. “Whaa. Hey! That’s my food!”

“I’m hungry,” Louis whined and looked at the food. “You don’t have anything delicious anyway, so.” Louis shrugged and closed the fridge again.

“Don’t have anything delicious?!” Harry asks in shock. He walks over to the fridge, opens it, and pulls out whipped cream before grabbing ice cream from the freezer and setting it on the table. “Dig in.”

“I didn’t see that,” Louis replied and stuck his tongue out at Harry. “I’m sure if I had looked there, I would’ve find it.” He grabbed a spoon and shoved a spoonful on ice cream into his mouth.

Harry sat across from him and shoved a spoonful of ice cream into his mouth.

Louis ate in silence for a while, before turning to the boy. “How old are you anyways?” He asked, tilting his head to the side.

Harry swallowed his cold dessert and got another spoonful. “18.. you?”

“Twenty,” Louis replied and hummed a bit, as he put the spoon down. “Yeah, anyways. I should get going then.”

“Hey,” Harry called after him. “I never caught your name.”

Louis stopped as he had one shoe on. “Louis,” He smiled, slipping the other shoe on and stepping out of the house, walking down the street with his hands shoved into his pockets.

“I’m Harry..!” He yelled after the boy, smiling. Louis. Nice name. He went back upstairs and spent the rest of the night watching Mean Girls.

Louis slipped into his apartment, ignoring Zayn and collapsing onto his bed.


	3. expensive hobby pt.3

The next night, Harry drove to the now familiar corner, waiting for that familiar boy to hop in the passenger side.

Louis stumbled out of one of the clubs, where yet another man had fucked him in the restrooms. He straightened up his clothes and climbed into the range rover again.

“You look a right mess tonight man.” Harry stated, pulling away towards his house.

“Yeah, yeah,” Louis rolled his eyes and grinned. “So what have you planned for tonight, huh?”

Harry pondered for a minute before answering. “I didn’t really have anything planned, forgot i guess.”

Louis pouted. “Aw. I guess we’ll just spend the night watching some reality show,” Louis laughed as he ran his hand through his feathery hair.

“That’s not what i’ve been paying you f- hey, i actually forgot to pay you last night..” Harry said, realizing his mistake,

“Guess you’ll have to give me double tonight,” Louis grinned, glancing at the boy.

“So you just assume i have that kind of money lying around.” Harry scoffs.

“You don’t? Hmm. You gave me like three hundred bucks on the first night,” Louis shrugged and raised an eyebrow. “But y’know, whatever you say.”

“Well i didn’t say i don’t have it.” He fans out his wallet. “I just thought it was silly of you to assume.” Harry said, as the two boys walked into his kitchen.

“Why was it so silly then?” Louis asked as he leaned against the seat.

“…good point.” Harry nods, handing Louis another two hundred. “Here, for last night.”

“Thanks,” Louis took the money and shoved it into his pocket safely.

“And now i’m going to have to politely ask you to fuck me while i bend over this table.” Harry smirks, gesturing to the table.

Louis chuckled and raised an eyebrow, but didn’t protest. “So, basically every night you’ll pick me up and I have to fuck you on everything in your house?” Louis asked as he undid his belt.

“Maybe even some things in my driveway.” He winks, pulling off his pants.

“Because I’m so doing that,” Louis chuckled. “Wait, lube?”

“Drawer under the toaster,” He says, bending himself over the kitchen table.

“You have it everywhere, don’t you?” Louis chuckled as he grabbed the lube from the drawer and coated his cock with it.

“Actually, yes.” Harry said, looking at the older boy.

“Don’t know whether that’s weird or not,” Louis shrugged as he stepped behind Harry and smiled, before pushing into him.

“F-fuck, Louis..” Harry’s breath hitches.

 ”God, that’s hot.” Louis mumbled, placing his hands on the boy’s hips and starting to pound into him almost roughly. “When you say my name.”

Harry smirked. “A-Ah.. Louis!” He yelled, hands grabbing the edge of the table for support.

Louis bit his lip softly as his short fingernails dug into the younger boy’s hips lightly, his breathing aunsteady.

“F-fuck.” Harry managed, reaching down to jack himself off.

“Slut.” Louis muttered, absolutely loving how the younger lad was beneath him. He leaned down a bit, grazing his teeth over his back.

“F-fuck, Lou! N-not..Gonna..L-last..” He squeaked out, his eyes clenching shut.

Louis nodded and leaned his forehead against the boy’s shoulder, quickening his thrusts as he came inside of him, biting down on his shoulder roughly to silence his own moans.

Harry came not much after that, into his hand and onto the floor. “Fuck” he muttered, breathing heavily.

Louis swallowed the lump in his throat, before pulling out of him and biting his lip softly. “You look fucking hot like that,” Louis breathed as he pulled his own pants and boxers back up.

“So i don’t look hot normally? Thanks.” He mutters, cleaning up after himself and throwing a pair of boxers on.

“Shut up, you know what I mean,” Louis rolled his eyes and poked Harry’s dimples, before slipping his shoes on. “So, the money.”

Harry sighed and found his wallet, pulling out a couple hundred dollars. “One of my more expensive hobbies, no doubt.” He mumbled to himself.

“Thanks,” Louis said and grabbed the money from Harry, stuffing it into his pocket. “Oh and, I’m not quite sure if I’ll be there tomorrow,” Louis said. “Friend’s birthday.”

 ”Alright,well. I’ll find you sometime.” Harry says, grinning wide.

“I swear to god, if you break into my apartment,” Louis laughed and slipped out of the house.

 ”Not what i meant!” Harry calls after him, before slipping back into his house.

Louis just chuckled and walked back to his flat, grabbing a bottle of beer and collapsing onto his bed.

-

 Harry spends the rest of the next day watching keeping up with the kardashians, and cleaning his house, making sure it was well manicured for the next time louis payed a visit.

Louis went to his friend’s birthday party in a random club, getting a few whiskey shots and dancing with random people.

 Around the usual time, Harry pulled his range rover up to the regular corner just in case his fuck buddy would be there.

Louis was still in the club, which was a few blocks away from the corner, enjoying himself.

After a few minutes, Harry sighs and pulls his car away from the corner and circles the block before heading back to his house.

Louis arrived in his flat at four in the morning, collapsing on the couch and falling asleep instantly.


	4. expensive hobby pt.4

Harry pulled his range rover to the normal corner at the normal time and waited expectantly, his window rolled down a bit.

Louis convinvced himself to go back to the corner, the hood of his sweater pulled over his head, hands shoved into his pockets.

“You’re dressed different today.” Harry noticed. “What’s up with that?” He asked.

Louis jumped a bit as he heard Harry’s voice. He shrugged and jumped into the car. “Don’t know.”

“You okay? Seem a bit.. off.” Harry mentioned, pulling away from the curb and setting off towards his house.

“A bit tired. But you can always fuck the life into me,” Louis winked playfully, lips curving into a grin.

“You aren’t sore yet?” He asks, surprised. “I fucking am.”

“It’s what I do for living. Gotten used to that feeling already,” Louis shrugged as he leaned against the seat.

“Well i’m probably actually too sore for anything, so um, if you’d rather just stay at this club tonight that’s fine but i thought i’d let you know..” Harry says, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Wait, if you don’t want.. That ,then what do you want?” Louis asked, raising an eyebrow at the younger lad.

“Well, no, i don’t know. Nothing i guess. I just figured it’d become sort of a ritual that you come to my house for a while everynight.” Harry said nervously.

Louis bit his lip softly, eyebrows dipping into a frown. He then turned to Harry again. “Do you.. Do you fancy me or something?” Louis asked carefully.

“What? No?! ‘Course not. Just, er, don’t really have anything better to do. No one else to hang out with..” Harry said, running a hand through his curls and avoiding eye contact.

Louis narrowed his eyes slightly, as he looked at the younger boy. “Why don’t you look me in the eye and tell me you don’t fancy me, yeah?”

Harry turned to Louis, stomach in a knot. “I don’t.”

“Okay,” Louis nodded and looked away then. “I think it’s erm, better if we.. Uh, just take me to my home.”

Harry coughed awkwardly. “Alright, cool.” He turned towards Lou’s house.

 Louis fiddled with the fabric of his blue chinos, staring out of the window. Once they arrived, Louis hopped out of the car, not even saying anything and jogged into the buidling.

Harry stared at the boy to make sure he got in okay, pulling away once he knew he did. And when he returned home, Harry cried. What the fuck just happened?


	5. expensive hobby pt.5

Louis sat in his room for the next two days, eating ice cream, cuddling with his blanket and watching the re-runs of friends. Pathetic. Like Zayn said.

On the second night that Louis hadn’t been at the corner, Harry decided to go to his house to check up on him. And that’s how he found himself at 8 o clock at night, knocking on Louis’ door.

Louis ignored Zayn’s calls from the living room. Zayn sighed and rolled his eyes, padding to the door and opening the door, tilting his head to the side as he looked at the curly haired lad. “Yep?”

Harry was surprised. Who was this guy? “Err, is Louis in?”

“Yeah. In his room. Down the hall, the last door,” Zayn said, stepping out of the way to let the boy in.

Harry nodded slightly, determining whether or not it would be a good idea to enter Louis’ house, which he did. He walked down the hall and knocked on the last door. “Lou?”

Louis almost dropped the bowl of ice cream as he heard his voice. He quickly pushed the blankets away, placing the bowl onto the nightstand. He tried to fix his messed up hair, before walking to the door and opening it. “Uh, yeah?”

“I just uh, came to check on you.. Haven’t heard from you in a couple days.” He said, playing with his fingers.

Louis nodded and looked up at him, his bottom lip caught between his teeth. “I, um, yeah. Stayed home for.. A few days.”

“I know, but i got worried..” Harry said slowly..

Louis swallowed thickly, cocking an eyebrow. “Why? Thought you didn’t fancy me.”

Harry sighed. “Well, i mean, i thought you just, you know, since it’s your job..”

“In english, please,” Louis muttered and ran a hand through his feathery fringe, before crossing his arms over his chest.

Harry cleared his throat. “I thought, since it’s just your job, that me telling you i fancied you would creep you out.”

Louis stared at him for a few seconds, before a small smile appeared on his lips. “So, you fancy me.”

Harry looked away from Louis. “Well, i mean, i guess, you could say that.”

Louis reached up with one hand and grabbed Harry’s chin gently, turning his head back. “Well, I mean, I guess, you could say that I fancy you too.”

Harry smiled slightly. “Wait, really?” He choked out.

“No, I’m joking.” Louis rolled his eyes, smiling brightly. “Yes, of course I fancy you. Who could deny those curls?”

Harry smiled sheepishly and ran a hand through his curls. “So um, this guy out in that room.. He’s your room mate? Or uh, boyfriend perhaps?”

“Zayn? Are you kidding me? No, he’s not my type. He’s just my flat mate,” Louis grinned.

“Ah. He seems like a prude.” Harry says, wrapping an arm around Louis’ waist.

Louis shrugged. “Maybe, maybe not.” He grinned, snaking his arms around Harry’s neck. “I like you better, though.”

“Cute.” Harry said, before kissing Louis playfully on the nose.

Louis chuckled and pulled Harry into his room, closing the door. “More privacy. Oh, amd don’t judge me because of the ice cream and blankets and the re-runs of friends,” Louis pouted.

“Errr.. What’s that all about anyways?” He asks, plopping down on Louis’ bed.

“I uh, I don’t know,” Louis replied innocently, scartching the back of his neck.

“Bullshit” Harry scoffs, taking off his jacket and laughing at the older boy.

Louis rolled his eyes and shuffled over to the bed, sitting next to Harry. “I may have been a bit sad, I don’t know.”

“Because i said i didn’t fancy you?” He offered, playing with Louis’ hair.

Louis nodded, looking up at Harry and smiling a bit. “Yeah, because of that.”

“I’m sorry babe..” He apologized, kissing Louis on the forehead.

“It’s okay now,” Louis grinned and shifted to Harry’s lap, playing with his curls gently.

Harry smiled and kissed Louis on the cheek. “Good. Now, i have something to ask you.”

Louis nodded, biting his lip softly. “Shoot,” He chuckled.

“Dinner. Tomorrow. Me, you,my place. I’ll cook. Sound good?”

Louis grinned and nodded. “Sounds perfect,” He murmured, placing a kisd to Harry’s forehead


End file.
